Chocolate
by Eiffel Caramel
Summary: Coklat, sebuah makanan manis yang disukai hampir oleh semua orang. Yap, hampir semua orang karena ada juga yang tidak menyukai cemilan manis ini, contohnya seperti Hibari Kyouya, sang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori-Middle tersebut. Sementara, coklat adalah salah satu cemilan favorit kekasihnya, Rokudo Mukuro. 6918, Semi-AU. DLDR!


**Chocolate © Eiffel Caramel**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warnings! Better read warnings first before you read the story. Typo(s) everywhere, kemungkinan OOC sangat besar, Semi-AU, Shounen-Ai, dan yang lainnya. **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Pairing: 6918 (Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyouya)**

**Summary: Coklat. Sebuah makanan manis yang disukai hampir oleh semua orang. Yap, hampir semua orang karena ada juga yang tidak menyukai cemilan manis ini, contohnya seperti Hibari Kyouya, sang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori-Middle tersebut. Sementara, coklat adalah salah satu cemilan favorit kekasihnya, Rokudo Mukuro.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Tombol back masih tersedia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Coklat. Sebuah makanan manis yang disukai hampir oleh semua orang. Yap, hampir semua orang karena ada juga yang tidak menyukai cemilan manis ini, contohnya seperti Hibari Kyouya, sang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori-Middle tersebut. Dia bukannya tidak suka coklat, tapi yang tidak ia sukai adalah makanan manis, dan coklat termasuk manis. Lalu bagaimana dengan coklat yang terasa pahit? Kan ada juga coklat yang tidak terasa manis. Prinsipnya adalah, sekali namanya sama itu tetap hal yang sama. Jadi, karena itu masih tergolong coklat, itu sama saja. Ia juga tidak suka, ralat, ia benci, karena ia bisa dibilang alergi coklat.

Sementara, coklat adalah salah satu cemilan favorit kekasihnya, Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro sering kali membeli coklat untuk cemilannya di supermarket terdekat dan berusaha merayu Hibari agar dia mau makan coklat bersamanya, tapi ya hasilnya tetap nihil berapa kalipun Mukuro mencoba, ya siapa juga yang mau makan makanan yang bisa membuatnya alergi coba? Sepertinya Mukuro emang lagi depresi pas itu, jadi pola pikirnya lagi gak bener.

Mereka memang lebih sering bertolak belakang, seperti Mukuro menyukai coklat sementara Hibari tidak, Mukuro seorang pria dengan badan tinggi dan besar sementara Hibari seorang pria dengan tubuh mungil, ya itu hanya dua contoh, sisanya bisa kalian pikirkan sendiri, itupun kalau kalian mau.

Walaupun begitu, mereka adalah pasangan yang manis, dengan Hibari yang _tsundere _dan Mukuro yang mesum. Itu manis bukan? Fufu.

Hubungan percintaan memang selalu seperti coklat, ada yang manis, ada juga yang pahit, tapi itu semua tergantung orang yang menjalaninya, jika mereka memang menginginkan yang manis, mereka tidak boleh salah memilih, begitu juga sebaliknya.

~6918~

~_Coklat, identik dengan rasa manis. Seperti kemanisan kisah cinta mereka berdua_~

"Oya~ selamat pagi, Kyouya" ujar Mukuro sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia memang baru bangun tidur, rambutnya acak-acakkan, wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi mengantuk, kasurnya berantakan, beberapa kancing baju bagian atasnya terbuka, tapi semua itu membuat ia terlihat... ah sudahlah, kalian semua pasti sudah tau apa yang saya maksud. Tapi, anehnya walaupun rambutnya berantakan, pucuk nanas yang selalu setia berada diatas kepalanya tidak pernah berantakan ataupun lepas. Patut dimasukkan ke dalam 7 Keajaiban Dunia.

"Hn," hanya sebuah balasan kecil yang ia dapatkan dari Hibari yang sedang duduk diujung tempat tidurnya ditemani dengan secangkir teh panas ditangannya. Ia menyeruput teh itu sembari menatap Mukuro dengan ujung matanya.

Ups, tempat tidur? Oya, saya lupa menyebutkan kalau mereka sudah menikah ya? Hm, mereka memang sudah menikah, beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saya tidak bisa memberitau, karena ini adalah rahasia perusahaan. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa dan dimana serta detail lainnya, karena saya sudah dipaksa diam atau saya akan digigit menggunakan _trident_ sampai mati oleh mereka berdua.

Kehidupan mereka tetap dijalani seperti biasanya, namun pasti ada yang berbeda. Hibari, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri dari Mukuro hanya dapat menerima nasibnya dan bekerja sesuai kegiatan ibu-ibu rumah tangga seperti biasanya tentu saja ia masih belum _professional_, namanya juga istri baru –dia memang tidak bisa melakukan semua itu, sampai sekarang—.

Walaupun ia disibukkan dengan kegiatannya dirumah –baca:ia tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan rumahan—, ia tetap pergi ke Namimori-Chuu, sebenarnya saya juga tidak tau apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Hibari di Nami-chuu selain tiduran di atap dan menandatangani berkas-berkas yang tidak jelas isinya dan selalu menggungung di meja kerjanya di dalam ruangan kerjanya.

Dan sebagai suami yang baik, Mukuro selalu menjemput dan mengantar Hibari, dan selalu tepat waktu, walaupun Hibari lembur. Seperti mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Hibari di sekolah. Ia selalu siap sedia disaat Hibari membutuhkannya walaupun disaat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, ia akan memperjuangkannya demi istri kesayangannya yang terlalu meninggikan harga dirinya itu, tapi sepertinya hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Mukuro karena setiap Mukuro meminta bantuan Hibari, Hibari akan selalu menolak, mau itu gampang ataupun sulit, karena Hibari tidak mau disibukkan pada permintaan-permintaan Mukuro yang menurutnya aneh, padahal sebenarnya itu permintaan yang normal, seperti memintanya memeluknya, atau memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan romantis, tapi namanya juga Hibari, harga dirinya yang menjulang tinggi setinggi langit itu akan jatuh drastis kalau begitu.

Tentunya Mukuro sangat kecewa, tapi dia bukan Mukuro kalau sudah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang sangat ia , apa yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh Mukuro saat Hibari sedang berada di sekolah? Kadang Mukuro pergi mengunjunginya secara misterius, atau berada di rumah mereka sambil menikmati cemilan dan menonton TV, kadang Mukuro masih saja ada di Kokuyo Land dan entah berbuat apa disana, berduaan bersama Chrome? Tidak, tidak, Mukuro mana berani lagi hanya berduaan dengan Chrome.

Ya, Mukuro ada disana bersama para anggota dari _Kokuyo Gang_ dan membahas tentang cara mengendalikan dunia dan memberantas mafia, seperti biasanya –yang merupakan impian Mukuro sejak dulu—.

"Kyouya...bisa tidak pagi ini kita tidak berangkat seperti biasa? Jamnya diundur sedikit saja.. aku masih ngantuk sekali" Mukuro memeluk pinggang Hibari dari belakang dengan manja sembari menunjukkan wajah memelas yang coretsedikitmenjijikancoret.

Namun sayangnya, wajah memelas –yang lebih terlihat sebagai wajah menjijikan—ala Mukuro itu tidak dapat membuat Hibari bertekuk lutut.

"Tidak bisa. Pagi ini aku harus berpatroli pagi di depan gerbang dan akan ada rapat penting sesudahnya, dan lepaskan aku sekarang juga" Hibari memberikan _death glare_ kepada Mukuro yang sayangnya entah mengapa selalu tidak pernah berefek pada Mukuro. Iya, tidak pernah sama sekali. Catat itu. Tapi, Hibari terus mempergunakannya walau ia tau itu tidak akan berefek. Mau taruh ke mana harga dirinya kalau ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali?

"Kufufufu, tidak akan sebelum kau menuruti yang ku minta. Kau tidak pernah ingin mewujudkan permintaanku loh" sebuah jawaban yang membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Hibari, sedangkan yang mengatakan sendiri serang tertawa dengan tawa mesum khasnya.

"Lagipula kau meminta yang aneh-aneh dan diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Sekarang, lepaskan aku "ujar Hibari dengan dinginnya, ia berusaha memberikan_death glare_ se-menakutkan yang ia bisa, tapi entah mengapa Mukuro hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Oya, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, kan? Kau harus menuruti dulu. Kufufufu" Mukuro malah mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Hibari yang mungil itu.

Hibari tersenyum dalam hati. Sepertinya, ia mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Mukuro pelukannya itu. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja melepaskannya sendiri, hanya saja karena beribu alasan yang entah apa saja, ia malas melakukannya. Lagipula, ia sedang memegang segelas kopi, jika ia berusaha keluar dari pelukan Mukuro, bisa saja kopi itu tumpah dan ia harus membersihkannya walaupun ia tidak suka.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau lepaskan dulu. Kalau kau begitu terus aku tidak bisa bernafas, " Hibari tersenyum licik walau senyumannya hanya dapat terlihat oleh dirinya sendiri atau dalam artian lain, ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum atau bisa dibilang ia hanya tersenyum didalam hatinya.

Mukuro melepaskan pelukan Hibari. "Kalau kau tidak ingin mengantarku, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Selamat, kau sudah masuk jebakanku" Hibari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mukuro tersenyum penuh kepedihan.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia dijebak oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia. Ia langsung merapikan dirinya secepat kilat dan menyusul Hibari yang sudah menunggunya di luar. Alasan mengapa dia tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Hibari pergi ke sekolah sendiri? Karena ia takut kalau nanti ada orang-orang genit yang mendekati kekasihnya tercinta, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak ayakin ada yang berani mendekati kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, dengan menahan kantuk, ia mengantarkan kekasihnya ke sekolah. Seperti yang Hibari bilang, ia harus berpatroli pagi di gerbang sekolah, dan sebagai suami yang baik, Mukuro menunggui Hibari sampai ia selesai berpatroli. Ya, sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasannya. Ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup menghiburnya. Lebih baik melihat kekasihnya berpatroli daripada mati kebosanan, kan?

~6918~

~_Coklat, memiliki beberapa manfaat yang begitu menguntungkan bagi manusia_~

"Kyouya~" suara seduktif itu terdengar di telinga Hibari lagi. "Apa?" balasan dingin dari yang dipanggil, seperti biasanya.

"Kufufufu, tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan kalau kau masih mendengarku" tawa mesum itu kembali mengudara.

"Hn,"

"Oya oya, Kyouya, apa kau tau alasan lain aku tidak ingin mengantarmu kesekolah pagi ini selain mengantuk?" tanya Mukuro lalu merangkul kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya juga" Hibari mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sebuah buku kecil yang sedang berada di genggamannya.

"Kufufufu, bohong." Ia mempererat rangkulannya lagi.

"Lepaskan" suara dingin itu kembali terdengar. Aura membunuh kembali terasa lagi dan tatapan tajam itu juga kembali terlihat.

"Kufufufu, padahal aku ingin memberi tahu alasannya" Mukuro melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan pergi.

Hibari hanya terdiam walau sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit penasaran, tapi bukan Hibari namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, kan? Lagipula menurutnya itu tidak terlalu penting.

Ya, kehidupan ini memang penuh dengan misteri, seperti misteri rambut nanas milik Mukuro, tawa mesum milik Mukuro, warna iris mata Mukuro dan Mukuronya sendiri. Eh, maaf, Mukuro. Ini semua hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan belaka.

Walaupun begitu, kita tetap hidup di dunia penuh misteri ini, kan?

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Hibari menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja kecil disebelah kasur kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mencoba untuk _relax_ dan tenang. Ia lelah setelah seharian ada di sekolah dan ketika ia pulang, ia harus menghadapi berbagai ucapan-ucapan yang ia tidak sukai dari Mukuro.

Mukuro keluar sejenak, tak tau untuk apa , meninggalkan Hibari sendirian di kamar mereka. Tapi, sepertinya takdir tidak merelakan _skylark_ kecil ini untuk menenangkan dirinya sebentar...

"Oya oya~ burung kecilku tertidur? Eh." Mukuro masuk sembari memegang sesuatu di tangannya, sesuatu seperti...sebatang coklat?

Mukuro berjalan mendekati Hibari dan merebahkan dirinya disebelahnya dan merangkulnya dengan lemah lembut. Ia membuka bungkus coklat yang tadi ia bawa kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Bibirnya mulai melengkung, membuatnya menampakkan sebuah cengiran usil khasnya. Iris dwiwarnanya menatap Hibari dengan lemah lembut. Tentu saja, Hibari sadar akan kedatangan Mukuro yang membawa sebatang coklat itu, ia sudah waspada, tapi ia tidak bisa bangun sekarang, nanti niat usil Mukuro malah menjadi-jadi, dan juga rasa kantuk yang sudah menguasainya sekarang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tangan Mukuro yang hangat itu mengelus rambut _raven_ Hibari dengan penuh kasih sayang, tanpa Hibari sadari, ia benar-benar terlelap didalam pelukan Mukuro yang begitu hangat.

Damai.

Seperti itulah bagaimana wajah Hibari terlihat saat ia tidur, wajah damai tanpa dendam, tanpa masalah, wajah polos seperti anak kecil.._innocent_.

Kadang-kadang bibir mungilnya dengan sendirinya melengkung dan membuatnya tampak tersenyum, kadang-kadang ia mengigau memanggil nama kekasihnya, Mukuro, dengan nada –yang menurut Mukuro—lucu. Mukuro yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh banyak orang –sebenarnya memang hanya khusus ia perlihatkan untuk Hibari seorang—

Melihat itu, Mukuro mulai melakukan tingkah usilnya, ia menggigit ujung coklat itu kemudian mengecup bibir Hibari dengan lembut, memaksa agar Hibari membuka mulutnya, kemudian memindahkan coklat itu ke mulut Hibari. "Aku yakin, kau tidak akan alergi kalau begini" Mukuro berbisik pelan kemudian mengecup telinga Hibari.

Setelah berhasil melakukannya, Mukuro tersenyum puas, kemudian kembali merangkul Hibari dengan erat, kadang-kadang ia memainkan rambut Hibari sembari tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman yang tampak damai, senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari senyuman-senyuman licik nan mesum yang biasanya ia paparkan pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Sebuah senyuman yang ikhlas dan tenang, sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan, sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar mengibaratkan seorang Mukuro Rokudo yang asli.

"Kufufufufu, Kyouya, _ti amo_" bisiknya kecil ditelinga kekasihnya lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di dahinya yang mengakhiri kisah mereka pada hari itu.

* * *

Ah! Hallo~ Saya kembali lagi dengan fic 6918 setelah sekian lama~. Ini sebenernya saya rencanain buat dijadikan Birthday Ficnya Hibari, tapi ya karna waktu itu saya lagi gak bisa ngepublish karena beberapa masalah, jadi gak jadi deh hehe~ Mohon review dalam bentuk kritik/saran atau yang lainnya! Terimakasih~!

_Best Regards, _

_Eiffel Caramel_


End file.
